


You will never know that I noticed you

by Stanleymarshthealcoholic



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanleymarshthealcoholic/pseuds/Stanleymarshthealcoholic
Summary: My first ever fic. It's not great but I did my best. TRIGGER WARNING for self harm. All of the titles are song lyrics because I'm an unimaginative shit.Stan is depressed, and Kyle just wants to help.Craig has always been rather apathetic towards others, so why is the new boy so different?Kenny can get laid whenever he wants, but honestly what he really wants is a real relationship with the cutest boy in school.Damien is the son of satan, so why is he so sweet to Pip?





	1. At first i didnt let myself inhale but smoke got through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig

As he heard his philosophy teacher start her lecture, Craig lay his head down on his already folded arms. Fuck it, it wasn't his fault the woman was so damned boring. Nor was it his fault that he couldn't sleep again last night thanks to his parents arguing loudly downstairs. He felt his lids already getting heavier, and he could've sworn he was just about to drop off until he heard a loud crashing noise at the front of the class. Looking up, irritated, he saw a skinny, twitchy kid on the floor in front of the doorway. The kids shirt was buttoned up wrong and his shoe laces were untied. Probably why he fell.

Craig assumed the kid was in the wrong class or some shit until the teacher spoke up.  
"Tweek Tweak, right?" She asked in that grating voice of hers.  
"Nghhh.... YEs!" The kid stammered.  
Tweek. That's a fucking weird name; his parents must really hate him.  
"Right, well, just sit down. There's a seat free over there." She gestured to a desk a few down from Craig. Tweek started walking towards it, and even the way he walked was weird. He had a huge thermos clutched to his chest and he moved awkwardly, as if his legs were too long for his body, even though they were rather short. Craig realized he was staring at the new boy but he didn't really care that much- there was no way around It, the kid was a freak. A freak with messy blond hair. A freak with freckles and green eyes.... Craig placed his head back on his arms, vaguely aware that Miss Andres had started talking again. 

The next thing he knew, his cousin Red was poking him with a pencil.  
"Craig. Craig! Wake the fuck up you lazy son of a bitch, class is over." He lifted his head to see the classroom slowly emptying. He stood, cracking his neck and yawning. Next class was math, but he was getting As already so he decided fuck It, I'm gonna just ditch.

Picking up his backpack, he walked out of the classroom (last to leave, as always) and made a beeline directly for the back door. He knew that fucking goth kid would be sitting on the steps but, Jesus, he wasn't in the mood to care about whether he broke the kids big nose. Swinging open the door, he felt it connect with something and heard "Jesus Christ, you fucking conformist asshole!" He didn't even bother to look at the speaker, just flipped him off as he walked away. Once he was far enough away from the goth kids, he stopped and slid down the wall, simultaneously unzipping his bag. Once on the floor, he reached around looking for his cigarettes. He really needed a fucking smoke. Lighting up with the old bic he kept in his jacket, he breathed a sigh of relief. School was so shitty, he couldn't wait to leave. Only a year and a half left, but it felt like fucking forever. Contemplating how good life would get once he wasn't stuck in this dump anymore, he didn't realize he was at the end of his cig. He sparked up another, just because he could. As he took the first drag, he heard a squeak above him. Looking up, he saw the new kid hanging half out of the little window above him. Huh. The fuck was the kid doing?  
"GahHh! C-Can you.... jeez..... uhm..... you- you're making the bathroom smell of smoke!!! Can you stop?! A-also, you really NgHhh you really shouldn't smoke at all.... it'll give you cancer and you'll DIE!" fuck, that kid was weird.  
"Look, man, I don't really give a fuck if I die of cancer when I'm older." But as he said this, he was stubbing out his cigarette on the pavement next to him. He stood up, and turned to face the kid. He was now essentially at eye level, and for some reason he made eye contact and maintained it for a little bit to long.... something about the boys bright eyes was....... NO shit nope nope nope not gonna think about his mesmerizing eyes nope that's gay Craig what the fuck  
The kids hands went up into his hair, and he forced his eyes closed and yanked. What the fuck is he doing?! Is he ok?! The kid started screaming then as well. Oh fuck. Craig did not know how to deal with this. "Dude.... stop it. What are you doing?"  
The twitchy kid just pulled on his hair harder; Craig could actually see that he was pulling strands out.  
Craig didn't really know what to do, but he figured he had to help the kid. Leaving his bag, he turned and walked (fairly quickly, for the lazy boy) back into the school. He knew that tweek kid was in the bathroom, so that's where he headed. He just felt the need to protect him, fuck knows why. 

Opening the bathroom door, Craig could see tweek hanging out of the window.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, startling the nervous boy so much he lost his balance and tumbled onto the floor. He looked so small-scale he could only have been 5'4" at most, and he was basically skin and bone.  
"Nghhhhhh!!!! Why are you in here!!! AHHH!" He practically screamed.  
"Hey, it's alright, I just wanted to help. I'll leave if you want..."  
As he started to turn away, he heard a faint "p...please don't." The boy sounded so vulnerable and scared, Craig turned around quickly and went to sit beside the smaller boy. Neither of them really said anything, tweek occasionally letting out a muffled screach, until they heard the bell ring for lunch period.  
"Tweek, are you coming to lunch? You can sit with me and my friends if you like..." God, this wasn't like Craig. He was normally so stoic, why was he being so nice to this boy??? Well, he's pretty cute..fuck NOPE CRAIG WAS NOT THINKING THAT.  
"R-really?" The pale boy looked up  
"I mean, yeah, like, if you want to."  
"Are you sure? Because don't want to ngghhhhh intrude or anything like that."  
"No, it's fine, come on."


	2. Deny what im pretty sure I felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle

He was sat in math class, chewing the end of his pen absentmindedly as he stared at his best friend. Stan marsh was a tall, noirette football player... and kyle was in love with him. God, I'm so gay kyle thought to himself. He still felt guilty about being in love with his best friend, but it'd been seven years since he'd figured it out, so he was kind of used to it. 

Stan turned to look at kyle "Hey man, do you understand question 3?"  
"Oh, Uh, yeah, you've just gotta rearrange the cosine equation, ok? So it fits with the information you've got. I'll help talk you through it, don't worry."

 

Stan

He looked down at his best friend, Kyle, as he tried to teach him math.... Stan was terrible at math. Especially trig. He was trying to listen to what kyle was saying, but instead he ended up noticing how kyles curly red hair fell out of the back of his hat..... and how the curve of his back looked... and eventually at how his round add sat on his chair.... fuckkkkk stan thought to himself. Just looking at kyle was becoming a problem....

Last week, Kyle had stayed over at his place (which was totally normal for the boys, with them being best friends since infancy) but things were... odd. They both acted the same, but as kyle changed into his pyjamas, Stan felt the need to take a peek. It was weird, because it wasn't like they'd never seen each other change before, but for some reason he just wanted to look. It's not like I'm gay or anything it's just.... curiosity he tried to convince himself, but after his "curiosity" got the better of him and he looked at Kyle, he thought maybe it was something else..... because seeing the smaller boy in just his boxers triggered something in Stan. Seeing the softness of his frame, and the freckles scattered on his shoulders, and the... roundness of his ass.... it just. Did something. And Stan wasn't sure what. 

Now, looking down at the boy leaned over to his desk just made him want to wrap his arms around him and pull him into his lap. That didn't make him gay, right?


	3. Possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny

It was a Friday night, and kenny was drunk. Nothing new there, then. Token was having a huge party at his house, and kenny was trying to make the best of it. He felt like he was swinging himself around more than he was walking, holding onto walls and laughing to himself whenever he tripped. He was looking for a bathroom. The first door he opened was clearly not right.... I mean it was a bedroom, which obviously wasn't what he was looking for, but the sense of wrongness came from the sight Craig Tucker, monotone i-dont-give-a-fuck legend, red with anger, pinning some brunette guy against the wall and repeatedly punching him. Kenny could've sworn he heard Craig say "Don't you fucking touch him. Don't you EVER fucking touch him." But that couldn't be right- Craig didn't give a shit about anyone. Confused, he swung himself around and continued his search. 

Eventually finding a bathroom, he quickly took a piss and then sat himself against the wall. Basically their entire grade was at the party, which made for quite some fun for the nosy boy. He loved to watch Stan and Kyle; the idiots were both so clearly in love with one another that it was ridiculous no one else had actually figured it out. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he thought about them. Morons. 

He was so busy thinking to himself that he didn't realize at first when the bathroom door swung open and a chubby, extremely cute blond walked into the bathroom. Butters.   
"Oh, jeez Ken, I'm sorry.... I didn't know you were in here!" Butters turned to leave.  
Even drunk, kenny moved quick, and he stood, blocking Butters' exit.   
"You don't have to leave, Leo." He grinned at the shorter boy. "I like having you around you know" he winked.   
Butters was stammering "oh... o-okay." As kenny wrapped his arm around him. Butters knew kenny was this flirty with everyone, especially when he was drunk, but it still made him nervous. Kenny pulled him onto his lap as he sat on the floor.   
"My lovely little butterball....." Kenny muttered, almost inaudibly, before resting his head on butters' shoulder. Butters hated how much he loved the way the boy looked with his gorgeous, sandy blond head rested on Butters' shoulder. But he couldn't help feeling insecure with the skinny boys arm wrapped around his chubby stomach. Butters knew that kenny had been with multiple people, and they'd all been attractive. Butters just wasn't.   
Kenny looked up at butters face, seeing how he looked distressed oh shit I didn't mean to upset him "hey, Leo, you can leave if you want to, I don't want to, like, make you feel uncomfortable if you don't want to.... you know. Be here."  
Hearing this, butters eyes started to fill with tears. He knew kenny would never actually LIKE him like he liked Kenny, but God... "Ok,I'll leave! Sorry for.... y'know intruding. Oh god. I'm sorry."   
Kenny was so confused. He grabbed butters' arm. "What are you talking about? I just... didn't want you to feel like you had to stay here.... with me." Kenny had never felt nervous around someone before, not like this. Wait. Did he LIKE Butters? No, that's impossible, he's kenny fuckin McCormick. He sleeps around and doesn't do relationships. So why did he feel so bad. He was usually so flirty, why was he acting so awkward?  
"N-no, you don't want me here so I'll just..." Kenny cut the smaller boy off by wrapping his arms around him and pressing their lips together. He didn't know why, but kissing butters felt different to kissing other people. It felt... special. He deepened the kiss, lifting butters up onto the counter top. Oh god, this was BUTTERS. The most innocent boy he knew. And he was kissing him. Wow. Butters opened his eyes and looked up at Kenny, who had a crooked smile on his freckled face.   
"Damn, Leo. I've wanted to do that for the longest fucking time."


	4. I'm an alco-alcoholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle

Kyle was walking purposefully through the hoards of people populating Tokens downstairs, looking for his super best friend. He hadnt seen him since they arrived, though the weird British boy, pip, had told him he'd seen Stan taking off up stairs with a bottle of whiskey. This concerned the ginger boy greatly, as Stan hadn't drank since.... 

5 months ago

Kyle climbed out of his bedroom window, and made his way to the window beside his- Stan's. He pushed it open, knowing that Stan always left it unlocked for him seeing as they climbed through into one another's rooms regularly. He could see Stan stand up quickly and move over to the other side of his room, hearing kyle climbing in behind him. Weird. Kyle sat himself down on stans bed and watched the black haired boys awkward movements, wondering why he was acting so weird, before he felt his face go red. Oh God, what if Stan was wanking? He looked down, feeling mortified.   
"Stan, do you want me to, like, go?" He asked as the boy fumbled around his dresser.  
"No! I mean, shit" he turned to see kyle blushing furiously, his face nearly the same colour as his hair. "Wait, did you think...??? Oh fuck NO, no Kyle, oh my God" his face went as red as kyles.  
"Oh.... uh.... sorry...." Kyle said as Stan kicked the bottom dresser drawer closed; the action caused a weird, unexpected sound- the clanging of glass.   
Stan moved back towards the bed and flopped down beside Kyle, who had hidden his face in his hands. Stan pulled them away and laughed; Kyle too was about to laugh when the scent of whiskey hit him, carrying from stans breath.   
"WHAT THE FUCK" Kyle yelled, angrily whipping away from the boys touch.  
"Wh-what?" Stan looked confused, still smiling gently. Kyle marched over to stans dresser and yanked open the bottom drawer. What he saw was 2 empty bottles of cheap whiskey and one half full. Pulling the half full one out, he turned to Stan.   
"What the fuck, Stan?!" He was seething. "How long have you had this?"   
"That bottle? I got it yesterday." Stan looked guilty.  
"YESTERDAY? IT'S HALF EMPTY! Why the fuck are you in here drinking alone?! You're not RANDY! Jesus fucking Christ!" He dropped the bottle to the floor and balled his fists. "How long have you been doing this?" This time when he spoke there was a discernable crack in his voice, betraying how upset he was with the noirette.   
Stan looked at his lap, shamefully, letting his head drop into his hands. "It started.... it..... fuck, can you please stop glaring!" Kyle could see Stans eyes filling with tears so he looked away. "It started when i turned fucking 10 ok?!"   
"10?? Oh god.... Stan, how didn't I notice?! I'm such a shitty friend!" Kyle wailed, collapsing to the floor.  
"Kyle, no.... I'm good at hiding..... I learned what not to do from my dad, I guess. Shit. This is so fucked up"   
"How did you even get it back then?"  
"You remember that cynic society I got dragged into? They gave me a few bottles so I could stay topped up on the 'serum'.... after that ran out I started stealing some of my dad's, then I started saving my allowance and paying homeless people to buy it for me.... shit."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?! I could have helped you!"  
"I... couldn't. I knew you'd react like this, Ky!" Kyle stood and moved closer to the boy, who was openly sobbing now. He wrapped his arms around him.  
"Please. Please stop. I can't fucking lose you, Stan, I'm serious. Just fucking stop. I'll help. Just. Please."  
"Fuck. Ok. Ok. For you. Fuck" Stan sobbed into the shorter boys chest.

He made his way upstairs, opening every door he saw, ignoring the fucking couples and crying girls. He needed to find Stan. He walked past kenny, who was stumbling around mumbling to himself, but he ignored him. Kenny wasn't his worry right now. The last door on the hall was left open a crack, and kyle pushed it, met with the sight of Stan, laid back on the bed with an almost empty bottle of whiskey pressed to his list, a cigarette between his fingers.   
"Stan."   
Stan snapped up, bleary eyes focussing in on the short ginger boy in front of him. "Kyle.... Oh my god.... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry...." he slurred, tears flowing down his cheeks, expecting the other boy to flip out in anger. He didn't expect him to barrel into him, pulling the taller boy into him and knocking the bottle and cig out of his shaking hand.  
"You fucker. I can't believe.... I thought you'd stopped. YOU SHIT!" Kyle was angry and shouting, but still holding onto the taller boys arms so hard he'd probably leave bruises.  
"I.... I did... I'm sorry Kyle...." he cried into his shoulder. "I fucked up. I fucked up bad."   
"How much have you had?" Kyle was looking at the boys face.... even drunk he was gorgeous.... fuck nope not the time  
"This bottle was full" he held up the large, empty bottle.   
"Shit, Stan! Can you walk?"  
"Probably not" he admitted.  
"Shit, ok, we'll stay here. But as soon as you can walk I'm taking you home. I'll stay with you to make sure you don't choke on your own puke or something, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."   
"Kyle.... thank you. I don't know why the fuck you put up with me.... I'm so shitty..... and I'm such a fuck up. I don't know why you're still here. I do all this shit and i fuck everything up and I'm just so worthless..... I don't deserve someone like you being around and..... fuck, everything i do is crap.... but you're still here. You should just leave...."  
"Stan, shut up. You're a good person. Of course I'm still here, I always WILL be here."  
"But you shouldn't be... you deserve a better friend than me....."   
"No, stanley. Shut the fuck up." He did.


	5. Fill my body with flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip

The small British boy had never been to a party before. He'd never been invited. He was surprised he got invited this time, but supposed that his friend Damien was scary enough to get them invited. Damien was tall and thin, with thick black hair and heavy eyebrows which weighed down on his deepset eyes, which were also black. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was also the son of satan.   
He looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. Damien hadnt arrived yet, and no one in the class really spoke to him. Why on earth did I come here? I should just leave.... Pip saw Stan Marsh rushing up the stairs, head down and a full bottle of whiskey in one hand. Crikey, he hoped he was okay. But that went from his head rather quickly as he saw Damien walk through the door and directly towards him. Damien was so cruel to everyone else, but although he still spoke harshly towards Pip, he was kind to him.   
"Phillip. You don't have a drink. I will get you one." Damien disappeared almost instantly, and as he did Pip saw Kyle Broflovski wandering around. 

"Kyle? Can I help you with anything?" He asked as kyle got closer to him.  
"Uh, Pip? Have you seen Stan?" Kyle looked worried.  
"Well, sure! He took a bottle of whiskey upstairs with him!"  
"Thanks Pip" he nodded and hurried towards the stairs. 

Damien was back by his side before he knew it, holding out a large glass for pip to take.  
"Here you go, Phillip." Pip took a sip of the drink Damien passed to him. It tasted sweet and fruity.  
"Golly! This is lovely!" Pip saw a hint of a blush arise on Damien's pale cheeks.  
"Oh. Well. I assumed you would want something.... fruity. It's peach schnapps and lemonade." He was almost bright red by this point, and looked almost nervous. Pip had never seen the Prince of hell look nervous before. Cute.  
"Absolutely! I love it!" Damien took a drink of the beer in his hand in response, nodding. 

A few drinks later, Pip was starting to feel positively giddy and he grinned at Damien more than ever, practically hanging off of his arm. Damien looked down at the little blond and felt his cheeks heat up, wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulder and burying his face in his hair. Pip let Damien do it, not just because he was tipsy but because he had a total crush on him.


	6. I wouldve killed that motherfucker with my bare hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig

Craig stood in the upstairs hallway of Tokens house. He hated parties, but he'd agreed to come for Clydes sake- he was arguing with Bebe again and claimed he needed to 'let loose' and wanted Craig there, not that it mattered because after half an hour Clyde was already so pissed that he didn't even notice when Craig slipped away. He really needed a smoke, but the idea of having to go back through the throngs of people downstairs was absolutely awful. Luckily, having spent more or less every Saturday at Tokens since he was 8, he knew that the bedrooms all had balconies. He took a cig out of the packet and held it loosely between his lips, his lighter in his hand as he pushed open door after door, looking for an unoccupied room, or at least one with just a few people who WEREN'T fucking. He found tokens parents room to only have a couple of guys he vaguely knew from elementary school in it, and they were just talking. He walked through the room, ignoring the boys and opening the door to the balcony. He lit up and tried to just let all the tension free (God, he HATED parties) but he couldn't help hearing the boys talking. He didn't really care about anything they were saying until he heard a familiar name.  
"Hey, Alex, have you seen that twitchy new kid? What a spaz. His names something dumb as well.... tweek I think. He's in my English class and he ran out earlier screaming. What a fucking freak. Pushed him into a locker at lunch, little fags got to know that if he wants to be such a weirdo, hed better get used to that shit" Craig's neck snapped around. He didn't know why, but that skinny boy just had something about him which made Craig want to protect him. He strode over to the guy who said it, grabbing him by the neck- he didn't even bother taking the cigarette out of his mouth.   
"Don't. You. Fucking. Talk. About. Him. That. Way." He said, fire in his eyes, before pulling his arm up and punching the kid in the face. His nose cracked under Craig's fist, blood spurting from it. "Don't you fucking touch him. Don't you EVER fucking touch him." He let go of the kid, but not before kneeing him in the balls. He walked right out of the room after that, seething, still lit cigarette still hanging loosely from his lips. Fuck. Why did I do that? He was glad he did.


	7. If you still hate yourself we'll cut ourselves and swallow chunks of broken glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle
> 
>  
> 
> *serious TW for self harm in this chapter*

Kyle woke up in stans bed, expecting said boy to be with him, but when he turned over he saw that he was alone in the bed. Groaning, he stood up and went to find his best friend. Stepping out of the bedroom, he could see the bathroom door was pulled closed; the Marsh family left it open when no one was inside. He walked up and knocked, half expecting to hear Randy shouting 'fuck off', but instead heard Stans voice "Kyle?"  
"Yeah Stan it's me" he replied.  
"Shit, one minute" Kyle could hear Stan scrambling around before he opened the door. "What's up?"  
"I think we should talk about last night. I'm not gonna be a dick but... yeah. Wait, are you bleeding?!" Kyle was alarmed- he could see blood on the taller boys sleeve.  
"Oh, Uh, no, I had a nose bleed. It's fine." Even Kyle could see that his best friend was lying, and he almost always believed what he told him. Stan could see kyles disbelief of his blatant lie written all over his face.   
"Stan. What happened? Please, Stan." Kyle looked upset, and when Stan pulled him into the bathroom he was shocked, to say the least, especially when he locked the door afterwards.   
"It doesn't matter, ok? Kyle, please forget about it."   
"NO Stan!" He took a step towards the noirette, reaching for his arm. Stan flinched as kyle grabbed, and although he hoped Kyle didn't notice, the redhead definitely did. He took stans hand in one of his, and used the other to pull up stans sleeve. Stan tried to stop him, but when the smaller boy wanted to do something, he was going to do it. He gasped at what he saw- red gashes layered on top of older, almost silver scars. Stan slid down the door at his back, and kyle felt his knees give under him, felt himself falling. He was vaguely aware that he was crying, and when he looked up at Stan, he was too.  
"W-why?" Was all Kyle could manage to sob out.

 

Thinking about it, Stan had been late for class every day since they were 10. He'd worn long sleeves religiously since they were 12. Why had he never noticed.


	8. I wanna tell myself I'll tell you everything is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan
> 
> *self harm tw*

Shitshitshit. Kyle knew. Kyle had seen. He's done so fucking Well, hiding it for YEARS. Fuck.   
"Kyle.... It's...." shit, why was he so bad at this- he sucks at the whole emotional thing. Why couldn't he articulate it?! "FUCK." He could see the broken look in the smaller boys eyes, the tears welling up. "It's.... It's.... I don't know. Ok? I don't know why. I could tell you it makes me feel better, or that I feel like there's a pressure building up inside me and that's the only way to let it out, but the first answer isn't true- it just makes me guilty. And the second answer isn't quite right..... I know I can probably let the pressure out some other way.... but I don't know what that other way is." He sobbed, letting his head fall back into his hands, grabbing his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so worthless. Why are you friends with me? All I do is fuck shit up for both of us. I'm useless. I'm such a piece of shit." He was mostly muttering to himself at this point, avoiding looking at kyle.   
"Stanley Marsh, you are NOT worthless." Kyle said forcefully, grabbing Stan by the wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. "How long? How long have you been doing this?"   
"A few years...."  
"YEARS?" Kyle looked like the breath had all been knocked out of him as he slumped down. "Oh god. Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Kyle.... I didn't want to hurt you.... I figured the longer you didn't know the better. I didn't want you to be hurting because I'm a fuck up."  
"STAN. You're not a fuck up. And fuck hurting me, I can deal with it, I just want to help you. You're my super best friend. Please." His voice was strained, sad. "Have you ever spoken to anyone? About any of this?"   
"Of course not.... I don't want to be a burden."   
"Stan, please, you're not a burden. Not on me, or anyone else. I think you should talk to a doctor." Stan looked up, alarmed.  
"Why would I talk to a doctor?!" He started to shake.  
"Well..... there's clearly something wrong. And I want to help you as much as I can, but I'm not a professional. I dont know HOW to help you."  
"I- I can't go to the doctor about this, Kyle! What if my parents find out?!" The shorter boy could see the noirettes eyes brim with tears and could hear the fear in his voice. He lent forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend, and he felt the larger boy breath deeply, holding on to Kyle like his life depended on it. "I- I can't let them know Kyle, I'm already such a disappointment. I don't get good grades like you, I don't play football anymore, I'm not good enough at anything. I can't let them down anymore." His voice was muffled against kyles shoulder.  
"Please Stan. You're not a let down, you're a loyal, kind, GOOD person. You're so wonderful. I don't understand why.... Why you'd do this. But I don't need to understand. I'm here for you, and shit, Stan, your family will be too. Your mom is the nicest woman I've ever known, and she CARES about you. And hell, your dad has fucked up so many times he can't hold anything against you."  
"But I'm not good enough. I'm never good enough."  
"Stan, look at me." The redhead pulled stans face up gently, looking into his watery brown eyes. "You are enough. You're amazing. I know that you don't believe me, and that's okay, but you are. You're the best person I've ever known."  
"How? Even after all the shit I put you through, how are you still so nice to me?"  
"Stan. I love you to pieces, man. It doesn't matter what you put me through, or how many times you try to push me away, I will ALWAYS be by your side. Always. Please, think about going to see a doctor."  
"Ok. I'll.... I'll think about it."  
"That's all I'm asking for, Stan. Thank you."

 

"Just... once last thing." Kyle looked up at the tear stained mess that was his best friend and the love of his life. They'd been sat in silence, wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like hours. Stan looked up at Kyle, waiting. "You never.... tried anything... uhm" he bit his lip. "You never tried to.... you know..."  
"Shit man. Yeah, I mean, no. Not exactly? I never tried properly, but sometimes id go a bit too deep... And pass out.... And I kinda wished I just..... didn't wake back up. You don't want to hear this." He looked down, guilty.  
"Next time you feel this way, can you please try to come to me first? I want you to know that I'm here for you. And if you do it again, you can tell me. I won't be mad or disappointed or anything, I just want to know what's going on with you. You're the most important person to me, Stan."


	9. You are my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters

The petite blond laid on his bed. He was dressed in powder blue pyjama bottoms with teddy bears on them, and a too-large pale pink sweater- his feet were bare. He ran his fingers over his lips, still in shock. He didn't deserve to be kissed like that. He didn't deserve Kenny. He was nothing. And, oh God, what if his parents found out? What if they found out he kissed a boy?! Worse, that it was Kenny. He felt himself curling up into himself, trying to make himself as small as he could, wrapping his arms around his legs. Why did kenny kiss him? What did he mean "he wanted to do that for so long"? Butters wasn't worth that. Why would kenny even want to kiss him? He was a chubby, scared looking boy- blind in one eye with a scar down that side of his face. Kenny could do better.....  
As he started to spiral, thoughts of how useless he was coming in at all sides, he heard a soft tapping on his window. Turning quickly, he saw a slender, tall boy in an orange parka hanging outside of his room, a huge, crooked grin on his face, showing the missing tooth on the left side of his upper jaw and the dimples on his freckled cheeks. Butters leaned over and clicked open his window, whispering to the other boy "Ken! What're ya doing here?! My- my parents'll kill me if they find out ya were here!"   
"Well, Leo, that's why I came to your window rather than the door." He smirked, admiring how adorable the small boy looked in his pyjamas. "God, you're so cute." Butters turned beet red, hiding his face in his pillow.   
He felt the matters dip at his side as kenny laid back, pushing his arm under butters and rolling him towards his chest.  
"Whyre you here, Ken?"  
"I wanted to see you, baby. And I'm glad i did come." He winked, eyes running over what butters was wearing. As his eyes reached the boys thick thighs, he inhaled, appreciating the way the tight pyjamas hugged his curves. "Mmmm..... I could just eat you right up" he said, kissing butters on the head. The little blond squirmed, blood rushing to his already pink face.   
"Ken? Why did you kiss me?"  
"Well, Leo, generally, if I kiss someone it means I'm attracted to them. And generally, if I go out of my way to spend time with them, like I am now, it means I have feelings for them."  
"Wh-what?"   
"Leopold Stotch, I've had a crush on you for YEARS. Since we were, like, 9. So I'm essentially wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend." He said, smiling and confident.  
"Oh, jeez, Ken. I didn't know that. Why would you want me?"  
"Because you're perfect, baby. My perfect little butterball." He hummed. "So, will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Oh. Uhm. Well, yes, I suppose."  
"Brilliant." Kenny leaned down, kissing the smaller boy and pulling him so he was laid across his chest. "You're lovely, you know that?" He whispered.

 

Butters was curled up on his boyfriends chest like a kitten, his face pressed into kennys shoulder. The larger boy smiled serenely and gently ran his fingers through the blond poofball hair that was ticking his chin. The action was soothing, and butters felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier....


	10. Talkin like a tweeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek

It was the first day of his first full week at the new school, and Tweek was already hiding in the bathroom again. He drank from his huge thermos with an obsessive need, curled on the floor under the window. He jumped as the door was pushed open and a tall boy with sandy blond hair swaggered in.   
"Hey! You're that new kid, right? I saw you in English this morning. Tweek, yea?"   
"Argh! Yes!"  
"You're weird." He said it as a statement, not an insult, but Tweek still felt his hands knot themselves into the thick mop of blond on his head. "It's a complement, dude. Chill." The taller boy tilted his head to the side. "Your parents own the new coffee shop, right?"  
"Y-yes." Tweek was shaking.  
"I like you, kid, so im gonna give you some advice. Dont touch the shit they're selling. Drink as much coffee as you want, I don't care, but stay the fuck away from their 'special' coffee"  
Tweek looked alarmed "WHY?"  
"Trust me, man. You don't wanna know, just don't drink it." He gave the shivering blond a gap toothed smile, before realizing he hadnt even introduced himself. "Shit, my name's Kenny by the way. Kenny McCormick." Tweek just stared at the other boy confusedly. "Well, gotta run, meeting my boyfriend in 5!" Even tweek noticed the smile on kennys face when he said boyfriend. It was softer than the grin he'd been offering up the whole time.  
It wasn't until Kenny left the bathroom that tweek realized he hadnt even used it. What a weird guy- and for tweek to be thinking that, it had to be true.

\---

Science. Why is science a core subject? Why did he have to take It? Oh god oh god oh god I'm gonna fail and then I'll never graduate and my parents will sell me into slavery and and and he tugged at chunks of his hair, so hard it made the world spin and his eyes well up and he didn't even care that he was in class. He smacked his head on the table. And then he did it again. He would've done it a third time but his head connected with something soft instead. Someone's hand.   
Confused, he looked up-Who was that?- and found himself staring into navy eyes which knocked the breath out of him. Craig. He groaned and put his head on his desk, more gently this time.  
"Tweek? Look at me. What's wrong?" He didn't seem to notice that they were in the middle of class.   
"Craig! Sit back in your seat!" The teacher snapped. Tweek was terrified, shaking more than ever and digging his fingernails into his wrists, but Craig just flipped her off, not even turning to look at her.   
He leaned down to the twitching boy and spoke softly. "Tweek, it's ok. You're ok."  
"NGAHHH!" He screamed in response.  
The teacher looked over at the two of them. "Seeing as you two apparently can't stop disrupting my lesson, i would appreciate it if you would get out." She said coldly.  
"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...." Tweek muttered to himself, jerkily picking up the ratty backpack by his chair.  
"I'm sorry. I was trying to help. Look, it's ok. We didn't even get sent to the counsellors office. It's okay, you're okay" why was Craig being so nice to him? He'd met him once!! And he'd clearly already seen what a total spaz he was..... "What's wrong, Tweek? You can talk to me you know."  
"Oh god! I'm going to get sold into slavery!!" He squeaked.   
"No you're not."   
"I AM BECAUSE I'M STUPID AND I'M NEVER GOING TO GRADUATE AND MY PARENTS WILL SELL ME INTO SLAVERY"  
"Tweek.... why would they do that? They're your parents." Craig placed his hand gently on tweeks back.   
"They've SAID they NGH Will!"  
Craig hummed to himself, lost in thought. "I'm not going to let anyone sell you into slavery."  
"Why would you NgHhh do that for me?!"  
"Because I'm your friend." The tall boy stated plainly.  
"OH GOD THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE ON AWFUL NGHHH WHY WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH ME OH GOD" tweek fell into himself, breathing heavily. Why would he want to be friends with me?! He's.... normal.   
"Tweek. I WANT to be your friend. I don't want to put any pressure on you and you don't have to agree to the friendship but I'm offering it."  
"WHY?!"   
"I just am." The boy said, unsmiling.  
"I'm sorry I've made you angry I'll nghhhh go" tweek stood up and turned to leave, but his wrist was caught by Craig.  
"I'm not angry. Why would I be angry?"  
"YOU LOOK SO ANGRY oh god I'm so gahhhhh annoying and...."  
"Tweek. You're not annoying. I'm not angry. I want to be your friend. I want to help you. Ok?"  
"Why are you NGAHhn lying to me you hate me you hate me"   
"No, Tweek, I really don't." A small smile played across the noirettes lips, as if he was privy to some joke tweek didn't know about.  
He was about to protest again when the bell rang for next period. "Come on, Tweek, let's get to class."


	11. You figured me out so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig

Craig wrapped his hand around the soft skin of tweeks wrist, gently pulling him towards the classroom- they had next period together. He wasn't sure why, but he had purposely memorized tweeks new class schedule, after having asked the counselor for a print off. The kid had all AP AND Honors classes (though to be fair, so did he). He felt weird about having done so, but convinced himself he was just trying to help his new friend settle in. Plus, they shared about 70% of their classes anyway. 

His regular stoney expression was present on his face, however his blue eyes held a hint of something else... He could feel the smaller boys fluttering pulse beneath his long fingers and it brought a slight blush to his cheeks, although he would never admit it.   
The crowds of people in the hallway parted as they all stared at the two boys. Craig Tucker, who had never shown any kind of interest in anyone other than his close friends, was walking down the halls practically hand in hand with the new kid who had already broken down in one class. Craig ignored them all, but he could feel tweek shaking more and more aggressively, so knew that this attention bothered the blond. As they reached the classroom, Craig let go of tweeks skinny wrist and turned to look at him. He know had both hands balled up in his hair- before Craig could fully think about what he was doing, he moved his hands gingerly to the other boys. He ran his fingers across the knuckles of the smaller hands, leaning down to look tweek in the eyes.   
"Tweek, it's okay. You're okay." His nasally voice was low and even.  
"Ngh! God man!!! People were staring at us!!! Gah!!! That's too much PRESSURE man!!!" Tweeks voice, however, was much higher and he punctuated his words with screams and yells.   
"They weren't staring at you, Tweek. They were staring at me. It's okay. You're okay."  
"Gahh! No! They hate Me!! OHGODWHATIFTHEYREALIENSANDTHEYREGOINGTOKILLME!!!"   
"Im not going to let them kill you." His voice was still calm and cool.  
"BUTWHATIFYOUREWORKINGFORTHEMOHMYGODOHNO" the boy curled in on himself, panicking.  
"Tweek. Look at me. I am not an alien, nor am I working for aliens. Do you trust Me?"  
"Y-yes...."  
"Then please believe me when I say I am not going to let anyone hurt you. I don't care if they're aliens or whatever."  
"D-do you promise?" His voice was small and he wrapped his hands around each other nervously.   
"I promise."


	12. God is gay and no one cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle

Kyle had spent the entire weekend with Stan, until his mother had called him saying he had to come home for Sunday dinner. As Monday morning rolled around, Kyle was surprised by how much he missed Stan- it had been less than a day since he'd seen him, plus they'd spoken on the phone before bed, yet he couldn't stop himself from getting excited to see the noirette again. Thinking back, he realized that he had felt this way for years upon not seeing his super best friend for a short amount of time, yet the absurdity of it had never really hit him before. He tried to push the thought of it to the back of his mind- he knew he was in love with his best friend but he hadnt realized that he could be... well, clingy.

"KYLE!!" He heard from behind him, and he turned to see Stan rushing towards him.  
"Hey, Stan!" He tried to play it cool but he couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face, nor could he keep the excitement out of his voice.  
"Man, I'm really sorry again about the weekend...." he looked down and ran his hand through his black hair.   
"Stan, I've told you. Stop saying sorry to me. I just want to be here to help you." He was shocked as he felt stans arms go around him, holding him tightly.   
"Thank you." The ravenette pulled back, blushing. Why is he blushing?   
"It's fine. You're my best friend; I just wish you could have told me about all this shit before."  
".... I'm sorry....."  
"What did I literally just say?" The redhead laughed, and Stan nervously joined him as the bus rolled up. They both had their driving licences already, but neither of them owned a car, and they really didn't want to have to rely on Cartman for a lift every day, so they still took the bus.

 

After a long day at school, where he had done none of his work because he was too busy gazing at Stan, he was more than a little shocked to get home and walk in to his little brother. Firstly, because Ike didn't finish school until after he did, so he must have skipped (not that it mattered- Ike was a genius) and secondly, because draped over ike was the little goth kid, Firkle, who was leaving hickeys and purple lipstick smudges down ikes neck.  
"What the fuck" he sputtered in pure shock.   
"Fuck. Kyle.... shit." Ike was flushed, and Firkle turned around and flipped the redhead off.  
"Why aren't you at school? What's going on?" Kyle was still stunned.  
"I... I skipped. And, uhm, Firkles my.... uhh.... My boyfriend." Ike was more nervous than Kyle had ever seen him.  
"You're gay?"   
"Well,,,, yeah." At that Kyle burst out laughing, earning himself a shocked glance from ike and an angry glare from Firkle. "It's... not funny."  
"No! No, it's not that!" He spoke between laughs. "It's just that.... I'M GAY TOO!!" Kyle was still laughing hysterically, and soon Ike and even Firkle joined him.  
"Oh my god. This is touching and all, but honestly can you just leave us be, you conformist asshole." Firkle still spoke in a high voice as he had when he was younger.  
"Babe, kyles alright." Kyle could see the love in his little brothers eyes as he looked down at the short goth boy in his lap. Turning to Kyle, he added "But, still, id appreciate it if you, you know, left. Also, please dont tell mom and dad."   
"I wont, as long as you dont tell them about me." Grinning, Kyle turned on his heel. "No sex on the couch.", and in reply he heard his brother grumble something about Kyle being an idiot as he placed his head on his boyfriends shoulder.


	13. High School no comprehension of enough harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan

School was worse than ever. Stan knew everyone had seen him at the party, and he also knew he had been a total mess- he could feel the judgemental stares they were all fixing on him, and the only thing that made the day at all barable was the fact that he had Kyle by his side the entire time. Kyle, who now knew everything about him well, he thought, almost everything- he doesn't know I'm in love with him. Or that I'm bi. He even dragged him outside at lunch when he went for a cigarette, but even having Kyle so close couldn't quite dull the aching- actually, in a sense, it made it worse because he felt so guilty about dragging the person he loved most in the world through his shit with him. It was bittersweet as kyle sat with his thigh pressed against stans at lunch, because wow his crush was pressed against him, but he knew it was because Kyle was worried about him, and it wasn't like he hadnt given him a good reason. Fuck.


	14. People are so full of shit sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien

Damien spent his lunchtimes sitting on an outside bench with his 'friends' (though the only one he actually liked to be around was Pip) Pip, Christophe and The Goth Kids. The tallest goth had a new girlfriend, so she was sitting with them too. She wasn't goth, but she fit in with them rather well- though, he supposed, the same could be said for him and Christophe. Christophe was a tall, rather thin Frenchman with scars across his face and hands from a lifetime of politically rooted combat, and his constantly sullen attitude attracted the Goths, and although his green army jacket and darkwash blue jeans didn't quite meet goth expectations, his steel toe-cap boots were rather goth in themselves. Damien was a tall, black haired boy and, being the son of satan, he tended to wear only black and occasional red tones when pip asked him to branch out. The new girl had dreadlocks to her waist and light blue jeans, but her lip ring and gages lended themselves well to the group. The only one who didn't quite fit was Pip. The Englishman had a sunny deminor and rarely wore any black at all. He was currently talking about how he was considering asking the new student if he wanted to sit with them, as he seemed nervous and jumpy around the huge crowd inside and would probably prefer the relaxed atmosphere out here. He did, however, mention that if he were to accept it was likely that Craig Tucker would come with him, as he had taken a liking to the twitchy new boy. The Goths considered Craig an "honorary goth" due to his stoic, depressing personality, so it wouldn't be a problem for them if the boys were to join them, but Craig had been one of Pips larger bullies in Elementary school, and although pip had forgiven all of his tormentors, Damien still hated them for hurting pip. He knew that Craig had only gone along with it because he was willing to bully more or less anyone and everyone else sort of determined that pip was a target, but that didn't make Damien any happier about the prospect of spending time with him. Honestly, he was kind of a dick.


	15. Lord why, Lord why do I wanna die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny

I'm not good enough for him. I'm a deadbeat. I'll be stuck in dead end jobs for my entire life. I'll end up a drug addict like my parents or my brother. I'm worthless. He deserves someone much better than me- someone who can give him the world. I can't do anything good enough, he should really be with someone better.....  
"Mphhh.... Ken...." butters murmured in his sleep, his face pressed against kennys chest. He's so perfect. He's so lovely. He deserves better than me. 

When butters woke up, the first thing he noticed was kennys tear stained face.   
"Ken! What's wrong? Are ya Alright?!"   
"Yeah, buttercup. I'm fine." He smiled weakly.   
"Now, Ken, don't be lyin to me. You're no good at it, and I wanna help ya. I'm your boyfriend after all" he grinned up at the gap toothed blond above him.  
"Leo, I'm fine, really. Just.... You know..... I've never really been in a serious relationship before, or loved anyone before.... And I'm kind of a fuck up. You deserve better than me."  
"As, Ken. No one's better than you. Not for me. An I'll tell ya that every day if I've gotta."  
"See! You're so lovely. And just fucking perfect. And I'm a screw up."  
"Ken? You're not a screw up. You're kind, and caring. I mean, hell, just the fact your feelin like this shows me that you're a sweet fella. Not that a didn't already know that, but yeah. Ken, I want to be with you. Not anyone else. Ok?"  
"Ok buttercup."


	16. If my heart beats any harder I will lose it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek

The twitchy boy found himself hiding in a mostly abandoned bathroom on the third floor of Park County High School. The third floor was almost never used for classes, and most of the time the only people you would see up there were the slackers skipping classes and the stoners, smoking weed in the empty classrooms. And tweek laughed bitterly to himself, the crazy freaks like me. His heart pounded faster than a baseline you'd hear in a nightclub. He dug his nails into his already scarred arms- shit, did I take my meds? He wondered as he felt the familiar itch under his skin. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. He knew his eyes were filled with tears, just as he knew that he was going to break through his skin if he dug his nails just a tiny bit harder.... there. He saw the blood well up under his dirty nails as he dragged them harshly, pulling his pale skin apart over and over until.... He heard the bathroom door open and someone with a heavy accent shouted "fuck off you imbecile, Gregory! I do not have to follow ze rules zis stupid school puts in place!"   
Tweek harshly tugged down the ragged, coffee-stained sleeves of his olive button-up and turned to look at the intruder. He was ... intimidating, to say the least. Tall, perhaps even taller than Craig, and his face was scarred. He looked.... rugged.   
"Hey! You are ze new boy, Yes?" Tweek could only squeak, terrified. "I am not going to hurt you, new boy. You are to eat with us today, Yes? Bring along your.... Craig, if you must."  
"Ngh! Why would you GAH want to eat with me?!" The blond panicked.  
"Well, I don't really care whether you eat vis us or not, but my friend wanted to meet you. And what pip wants, Damien makes sure he gets. So, you will eat with us." Tweek was absolutely petrified. Who was Pip and why was he wanting to eat with Tweek?! And who was Damien?! He sounded scary!! "What is your last class before lunch? I will tell pip to meet you there."  
"AGH! Uhm it's NGHHH physics in A230!"   
"Oh. Well, then, you are in ze same class as all of us anyway." The tall brunette turned away from tweek at that and walked towards the other side of the bathrooms where the urinals were. Tweek anxiously grabbed his thermos and ran out from the dingy bathrooms.

Before tweek got to class, he ran into cartman. He hadn't been at the school long, but he already knew that the fat teen was bad news.   
"Hey, twitch. Where's your faggy boyfriend? Not here to protect you?" He peered above the jittery blond. "Oh well. Guess, seeing as you're all open...." He lurched forward and slammed tweek back into the locker. Tweeks head spun, but he tried to remember what he learned in self defence when he was younger. Punch. Punch. Jab. Kick, trip, push. Once the fat teen was on the ground, tweek turned to see a tall boy in a blue chullo hat turn away and walk towards a classroom....

When he got to physics, Craig was already there, waiting for him. The usually blank face of the noiret cracked into a small smile when he saw the jittery blond, though he would swear that it was a smirk. God forbid Craig Tucker was actually happy to see someone. He sat beside Craig, who turned to him. And whispered in his ear "I saw you. You're good. I didn't expect that, so just remind me to never get on the wrong side of you." He smiled gently.  
The rest of the table was left empty, until the weird Frenchman and his friends walked in.   
"Christophe, Damien, Pip, Gregory, you're late. Again. Sit down." The teacher didn't look angry, just tired.  
The boys looked around the room and saw that Craig and Tweeks table was mostly empty, which led to the short blond boy with them to practically run across the room.   
"Golly! You're Tweek, right? Lovely to meet you, old chap. My friend Christophe said you would be sitting with us at lunch?" The boy spoke with a British accent. As he spoke, Craig looked at tweek curiously. "Well, my name is Phillip, but everyone calls me pip!"  
"Ngah!" Tweek balled his fists in his hair.  
"Tweek, you're okay." Craig spoke, his voice low, as the other boys made their way over to the table.   
"Right-o! So, I'm Pip, this is Damien" the Englishman gestured to the Tall, dark haired boy who took a seat close to his side. God, he seems scary. Is he dating Pip? They look like they are. "You've already met Christophe" he pointed to the french brunette, "and that's his boyfriend Gregory!" He beamed, gesturing to the other blond boy by Christophes side, which earned him a glare from the Frenchman.  
"Pip, I told you, we are not telling people zat we are dating, yet!" He looked angry.  
"Now, dear, it's okay, I don't think that tweek will say anything about it, and we all know Craig doesn't really care about who's dating who." He patted the taller boys forearm as Craig nodded and leaned towards tweek.  
"How come we're sitting with this lot today?" He asked in his usual monotone.  
Tweek could only squeak in reply and look at Christophe.   
"Pip wanted to meet ze new boy, and he seems interesting, is true." He shrugged.


	17. The demons that bite at your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip

As lunch rolled around, Pip was excited to be spending time with his friends, especially Damien and his new friend, Tweek. Craig still scared him quite a lot, but Tweek seemed to like him, plus he had Damien by his side if anything were to go wrong. 

At their usual table, the new boy sat so close to Craig that he might as well have been in his lap, and he was anxiously clinging to the taller boys arm. Pip had never seen Craig allow anyone to touch him like that, nor had he ever seen such a soft expression on his face as when he looked at the trembling boy on his arm. Wow, he must really like tweek. Pip, of course, sat by Damien, across from tweek and craig, and he couldn't help but look at the noirets striking features. He had them all committed to memory, but that didn't stop him gazing up at them anyway. Christophe, surprisingly, sat beside Tweek. The Frenchman rarely expressed an interest in anyone other than Gregory, so for him to appear to be attempting to initiate a friendship with Tweek was rather unusual. When the Goths showed up, cigarettes already lit and Michaels arm around his girlfriend, tweek looked terrified, as if they were going to murder him.  
"Oh! Tweek, these are the Goths! They spend lunch with us, and they're really not as scary as they look!" Pip smiled.  
"Wow, another conformist at our table. Why did you sit there, conformist?" Pete, the 'red goth' looked down at tweek.   
"GAH! I'm sorry!!! Christophe told me..... NGH I'LL LEAVE I'M SORRY" tweek practically screamed.   
"Tweek. Sit down. They're not going to do anything to you." Craig spoke calmly, keeping his voice low and steady before turning to the Goths. "And who are you to talk about conformists anymore, asshole? Your bestie there has a 'conformist' under his arm. Plus, aren't you dating that vamp boy you used to call a 'conformist'? Thats what i thought, leave tweek alone." He shot a glare at the awkward girl against the tall goth boys side. Pete looked confused, as if he forgot the girl was there, but she laughed. Hard.   
"I like you." She grinned at Craig, her arm tightening around Michaels waist.   
"She's not even a conformist, asswipe." Pete flipped his hair as he spoke.  
"Dude, she's wearing fucking vans. She's a total conformist." Craig flipped off the goth boy.   
"Whatever guys, Damien move your ass up so I can sit down." She spoke again, her British accent noticeable, but not as much so as pips. She dragged her boyfriend around to pip and Damien's side of the table and flopped onto the bench. Huh. It's surprising she's not scared of damien. Even I get scared of damien still sometimes.... but only when he gets in fights. Pip thought to himself. 

The rest of lunch passed pleasantly, and pip noticed tweek pressing even closer into Craig's side, and he could've sworn he saw Craig's arm go around the smaller boys waist. He was mildly surprised when he felt a hand on his thigh, but when he looked down it was just Damien's. They did this, the casual touching, but it still made pips heart pound, because GOD DAMN if the Prince of hell wasn't attractive. He ignored the blood creeping towards his face as he turned to look at Damien and found him looking directly at him. He leant down to whisper into the blonds ear.   
"Pip, were skipping next period, ok?" His voice was so low pip could barely hear him, but he just turned and smiled all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys ima just tell you now that Michaels girlfriend is a (shameful) self insert. I don't have dreads yet or facial piercings but this is essentially who I will be in the future. I'm also trash for Michael. Sorry


	18. I made a deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien

Why am I so nervous? It's just pip. He won't judge me for this..... but what if he does? The Prince of hell was in love with a small British boy..... stupid stupid stupid this is a bad idea what if he rejects you. Damien wasn't known for his nervousness, but the little blond just meant so much to him, he couldn't imagine having to go back to living without him, especially not seeing as he'd have to do it for all eternity..... 

He saw boy sit beside him and he knew he had to just bite the bullet.

"Phillip... I.... uh..... I think that..... no. I KNOW that.... well.... I have feelings for you. You know. Not just as my best friend... And I don't mind if you don't feel the same... I just wanted to tell you on the off chance that you did....." He was cut off by the smaller boy moving himself into his lap and pressing their lips together. His small hands tangled in Damien's dark hair.  
"Damien.... You idiot. I love you." He pressed back into the larger boy.  
"Oh.... OH. Well then... I love you too, pip." He fastened his hands around pip, one on his waist and the other on his chin, and tilted his head back up, crushing their lips together once again.


	19. "I love you", "I love you too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters

The chubby boy settled himself beside Kenny, smiling as the taller blonds hand moved almost immediately to his thick thigh. Token walked up the the table, "Hey guys!" He grinned. "Party at my house on Friday, so feel free to swing by.... just don't tell fatass." He gave them a conspirational wink and walked away.

Butters had never actually gone to one of tokens famous parties before the one where he had gotten together with Kenny, so he had a very positive impression of them so far.

"Ken? Can we go?" He asked nervously.  
"Of course, baby, if that's what you want. What about your parents?"   
"I'll just tell them I'm staying with Stan or something. They like Stan, and hell back me up."   
"Ok, babe, if that's what you wanna do."

 

Later that day, the boys were getting ready for the party at kennys house.   
Both wore plain jeans and a t-shirt, but kennys hentai shirt was in complete contrast to the baby blue unikitten shirt butters was wearing. They looked like polar opposites, one short and chubby, childish, while the other was tall and lean and looked older than he was. Yet somehow, they looked perfect together.   
"I love you Leo. Let's go." Kenny slung an arm around butters and walked down the hall to Karen's room. He intended to just tell her they were leaving, but when he slung open the door he saw his little sister pressing Ruby Tucker against the wall. Oh shit. Laughing, he watched the girls notice him and both turned as red as rubys hair.   
"Shit! Kenny! Knock next time!" Karen looked more embarrassed than angry, which made Kenny laugh harder.   
"Kare-bear, we're headed out to the party so you guys will be alone" he winked "until Kevin finishes work at 12. Have fun girls." He sniggered, dragging his shell shocked boyfriend from Karen's doorway.  
"Fuck you asshole! And don't tell Craig!" Ruby shouted. He was familiar enough with the tuckers to know she wasn't actually mad. He was, however, confused about why she didn't want Craig knowing. Her brother was, after all, the first openly gay kid in town.   
"A) why would I? I don't care what you're doing. And B) why don't you want him to know? Not like he'd give a fuck."   
"I'm just... not ready, Kenny."  
"Whatever ruby, I'm not gonna tell him. But don't hurt my fucking sister, or I'll hurt your brother."  
"Chill out, Ken." Karen rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling softly.


	20. When I tell you that I love you you think it's a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan
> 
> *self harm tw*

Token walked past Stan and his friends in the hall. "Guys, I'm having a party on Friday. Feel free to come! Starts at 7pm." He grinned. Token was a nice guy.   
"Well be there!" Stan smiled back. He loved tokens parties, even when he was sober.

 

Stan was at Tokens by 6:30. Kyle was always overly punctual, even to parties, but luckily they weren't the only ones there. When they walked in, Clyde, token, Jimmy, Craig and Tweek were sitting on the couches in the sitting room, and pip and Damien were stood in the kitchen grinning at one another. Stan almost went to grab a beer before catching himself and realizing what he was doing. 

Some time during the party, probably around 1 am (tokens parties were famous for lasting all night and most of the next morning) Kyle left. Stan didn't really want to leave, seeing as how kenny had only gotten there at 11 and since he's been so wrapped up in butters lately they'd barely seen one another. He promised Kyle that he wouldn't drink, and he intended to keep that promise, but that wouldn't stop him from partying.   
By 3 he was getting tired, and started looking for an empty bedroom. His home was on the other side of town and token never minded who crashed at his place during parties. However, when he opened the first door he saw, the sight that met him was a shock. Clyde, laid between tokens legs, kissing him. Shit. He hurried away, hoping the boys hadnt seen him. But all he could see in his mind was Kyle. He wished that he had the guts to pin him to the bed like that, to kiss him like that.... tears pricked at stans eyes.

"I can't fucking take this anymore." He mumbled to himself, deciding that actually, he would leave. He needed to get home. He needed.... something.

 

Back in his own room, Stan stared down at the phone in his hand. He typed and sent before thinking. 

StanDarsh: Kyle, I love you. Obviously. But like. I LOVE you. As in. I'm in love with you.  
StanDarsh: before you ask, no, I'm not drunk.  
StanDarsh: I just... I just walked in on token and Clyde kissing. And I wished that was me and you. I'm sorry.  
StanDarsh: I understand if you hate me, or whatever. But I've been in love with you since we were ten. Fuck. I'm sorry.   
StanDarsh: shit I shouldn'tve told you. I'm so disgusting. You probably don't want to talk to me now. I get that. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. I'll leave you alone I guess. 

SHIT  
Why am I so fucking stupid. Worthless idiot. He obviously won't feel the same, and now you've ruined the only friendship you still cared about. You can't do anything right, can you? You're so worthless. Pathetic. Now you're crying over this shit? You've ruined your own life. First by drinking, then by making your body ugly and disfigured. No one will ever want you when your arms look like this. You stupid piece of shit.  
Stan sobbed to himself. I'm so useless. He made his way to the bathroom, neglecting to even properly shut the door before breaking open one of the shitty disposable razors his family kept.   
Cut  
Cut  
Cut  
Over and over he added to the thick webs of scars covering his arm. He could barely see through the tears, but he kept cutting.   
"Stan?! Oh my god. Baby. Please put the razor down." Who was that? Oh, right, his mom.... "RANDY!" WAIT SHIT HIS PARENTS KNEW NOW. They knew he was worthless. Why stop now? He continued to slice at his skin, blood weeping from the wounds, until he felt the razor being wrestled from his shaking hands. Dark hair and a stupid moustache loomed above him. His dad. He just gave up, letting himself collapse into the arms of his parents, sobbing.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating, over and over.  
"It's okay baby. It's ok. I'll clean you up. It's ok." His mom smiled weakly and began bandaging up his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty graphic, sorry.


	21. I know that I drank too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle

"Stan, do you think you'll be okay at this party? I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to go if being around all that alcohol is too much... we can stay in and watch a movie or something instead? If you want."   
"Ky, I'll be ok. You know I love tokens parties. And you'll be there, so you can be, like, my sponsor. Make sure I don't drink."  
"Hmmm..." the redhead was hesitant. "If you're sure...."

\----

"Stan, truth or dare" Wendy smiled at him.  
"Uhh.... truth."   
"What is your sexuality?"   
"Uhm. Im bi." Kyle looked at him.   
"I didn't know you were bi." The smaller boy looked hurt. "How come you didn't tell me?"   
"I dunno, man. It's not a big deal."  
"Oh. Okay. I guess I can't really say much." He mumbled the last sentence so Stan could barely hear.  
"What?" Stan asked, though he knew he had heard Kyle right. Was he bi too? Or pan, like Kenny? Or even gay, like craig? Stan, leave it be. You don't have a chance anyway so just leave it alone.

 

\----

Kyle was looking for the bathroom. He opened a door that he could have sworn was the bathroom.... to see Craig balls deep in the new kid, tweek. Holy shit. He flushed and practically ran down the hall. None of my business. He told himself, and yet he couldn't stop imagining Craig to be a different noirette and tweek to be... well. Kyle.


	22. Call me the one, this night just can't end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny

Arm wrapped around his boyfriend, Kenny manouvered his way through the crowds of people who cluttered Tokens mansion.  
He mixed a drink for himself and one for butters. He had a jack and coke, but he made butters a peach schnapps and sprite seeing as he wasn't much of a drinker. When he saw butters standing by Stan and Kyle, he smiled. The boys seemed genuinely happy to see butters, which in turn made Kenny happy because he wanted his best friends to love his boyfriend. Not in the same way as he did, of course.   
"Hey baby. Made you a drink." Kenny rested his head on butters' and passed him the cup.   
Butters turned and grinned up at him. "Thanks." He kissed the side of kennys jaw. Kenny noticed that both Stan and Kyle looked away at this, but Kenny was no idiot. He knew they were happy for him, they just still wouldn't admit to one another that they were so clearly in love. Morons. They could be happy like this if they'd just get their heads out of their asses and confess. 

 

Later on, after quite a few drinks, Kenny found himself laid out on the games room couch, butters straddling his lap and kissing him. There were other people in the room, but butters didn't seem to care, even as he ground his ass down over kennys crotch. Their jeans prevented anything actually happening, but Kenny was surprised that butters was acting so..... exhibitionistic. Clearly, the boy was kinkier than expected, because both were far from drunk. Bebe walked through the door and saw the boys grinding against one another.   
"Guys! Get a fucking room!" She shouted over the music. "There are other people in here! Jesus Christ!"   
Almost as if to prove a point, butters dropped to the floor in his knees and pulled kennys legs around too. His fingers went to his boyfriends fly and kennys eyes went wide as his face rubbed against the rough material of his jeans.   
"Kenny! What the fuck have you done to butters?!" She seemed almost pissed.   
"I haven't done anything, Bebe. I think this is just... him." Kenny swallowed nervously as butters reached into his pants.  
"Mmhm." Butters nodded in agreement before taking Kenny into his mouth. Kenny was shocked, but God damn it if that wasn't hot.   
"Guys! Gross!" She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.  
"Damn Leo, didn't expect you to be into exhibitionism." The smaller boy hummed.


	23. You are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig
> 
> Guys you finally get a bit of context to the scene where Kyle walked in on the boys..... enjoy!

"Guys, party at my house on Friday." Token spoke. "And tweek, I want you to come. Don't feel pressured or whatever but I know you don't usually go to these things and it'd be nice if you came. You're my friend too. "  
"Gah! I'll think about it!" The twitchy blonds voice was shaky. He's so fucking cute Craig thought as he stared at the smaller boys freckled face. 

 

Craig and Tweek were sat in one of the many bedrooms in tokens house, a joint half loosely in Craig's hand as the boys practicallally pressed against one another. They were passing it back and forth, and it had a nice effect on tweek; he was less twitchy and seemed happier than Craig had ever seen him. He smiled down at the blond boy, and was shocked when he turned to face the noirette. He was even more shocked when he leant in to plant a kiss firmly on the taller boys lips. Before Craig could relax, however, tweek pulled away.  
"I'm so sorry! Fu-uck! You're probably not even.... I shouldn't have.... I'm sorry.... I...I" he stuttered out. Craig was so overwhelmed by the idea that someone as amazing as tweek wanted to kiss someone like him that it took him a while to realize that tweek thought he didn't want it. Craig knew he was terrible with words, and would probably make the situation worse if he tried to talk, so he instead leant across and grabbed tweeks face with one of his large, tan hands. He looked into tweeks eyes before pressing his mouth against tweeks, his lips already slightly parted. He leaned against the smaller boy, pushing him backwards until he was laid against the mattress, Craig's thighs at either side of tweeks and his hands wrapped in his mane of blond hair.   
"God, tweek. You're so perfect." His eyes were filled with emotion as tweek looked up, his green eyes locking with with Craig's watery brown ones.   
"Nghhhh.... wh-why?" Tweek was struggling to articulate himself boy Craig knew what he meant, seeing as he was mentally asking the same question.  
"Because you're sweet, and strong, and cute, and I really really like being around you, and I hate everyone." His usually monotonous voice was filled with affection. "Why me?" He asked.  
"You're nice to me, and you're like r-really hot? And you're a huge nerd, and it's cute..... And you're so sweet but you never let anyone see...." tweek couldn't finish his sentence as Craig's lips crashed down onto his, silencing him. One of his strong hands pulled lightly at tweeks blond locks as the other worked it's way up his shirt. Tweek smaller hands dug themselves into Craig's shoulders beneath his shirt and his nails dug into the soft skin as Craig rolled his hips into tweeks.


	24. When I'm good, I'm very good, but when I'm bad I'm better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek
> 
> *daddy kink mention*

Tweek could feel his nails digging into Craig's shoulders, and he knew that he would probably leave marks. He also knew that he didn't care, because Craig wrapped a strong hand around his bony hip tight enough to leave bruises as he rolled their hips together. Tweek moaned into Craig's mouth, breathless at the feeling.   
"Ngh... god..... Craig!" He panted, leaning down to suck and bite at the skin of Craig's neck. He felt Craig tremble from the sensation, and knew he was getting the taller boy worked up. It's so crazy that I can do this to him. He thought to himself, grinning almost evilly against his skin.   
"Craig.... do you want to fuck me?" He smirked. He normally wouldn't be so bold, but the reactions the noirette was giving him gave him more confidence.   
"Fuck, tweek. Fuck yes. Oh my god." He looked down at the blond, lust and affection clear in his heavy lidded brown eyes.   
Tweek started to undo the buttons of his jeans when Craig pulled them away from his skinny frame before they were fully undone. He then pushed off tweeks shirt until the smaller boy was only left in his boxers. Craig quickly took off his own clothes, boxers too, and tweek could see everything of Craig. Every inch of him (and damn were there a lot of inches).  
"Nghhhh.... daddy. Want you in me. Mmphh...." Tweek whimpered pulling Craig's face to his. He suddenly realized what he said and his face flushed red. "I'm... fuck.... I didn't mean....." He was flustered. Craig took his fingers and pushed them into tweeks mouth, tweek sucking on them instinctively as his boxers were pulled away from him.  
"Call me that again, baby. Fuck. I wanna hear you moan that." He pulled his fingers from tweeks mouth and moved them downwards to prep the smaller boy.  
"Y---yes, daddy."


	25. I love you. Don't you mind? Don't you mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of tyde for yalls

Token drank too much. He planned on getting blackout drunk at his party, and he's definitely succeeded at that.   
He felt like he was losing his mind. He kept brushing up against Clyde, but the brunette was so oblivious and naturally affectionate he didn't even fucking notice. So token drank. He made his way through over half a bottle of whiskey in less than 2 hours. That had to be some sort of record (though maybe only a personal one, seeing as he knew about stans habit of making his way through bottles of whiskey like water.)  
He was stumbling around the halls, looking for a bathroom, but his house was so big and he was so wasted he couldn't remember where any of them were. He kept opening doors, but none of them were right and it was starting to stress him out. He flung open a random door and recognised his own room.... but it wasn't empty. Why was Clyde curled up in his bed? Not that he minded, the brunette was his best friend after all, but something seemed... off. His hazy brain tried to figure out what, when he realized that the boy was crying. He clearly hadnt noticed token, not that it was anything new for him to be crying. He was, after all, infamously a crybaby. Token sat down on his bed and lent over.  
"Clyde.... wassuuup bud?" He slurred, his hand resting on the boys broad shoulder.   
"Token? What... what are you doing here?" He sniffled, lifting the bottle of vodka clutched in his hand to his lips.  
"Iss my room? I was looking for the bathroom...." He mumbled that second part.  
"Oh. Well, I'm ok, go continue looking." The brunette grumbled.  
"Nahh, man. I'm here for my buddy! My best bud! I love you man! What's up?!"   
"Token.... I.... I'm sorry."  
"Why you sorry man?!" Instead of a verbal answer, Clyde leaned forward and crashed his lips to tokens. Token pulled back first, but not before kissing back. "Man, whyd you kiss me?"   
"I'm sorry!" He wailed. "I'll... I'll go." He went to stand up but token pulled him back down, and this time he was the one to initiate the kiss.


	26. When I'm happy, oh god I'm happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde

The plump boy woke up wrapped in the strong arms of his best friend. His head was pounding and he could still taste vodka on his breath, but he couldn't help but smile down at the dark skinned boy. His hair was still mostly neat in spite of the sprawled position he was laid in and the strong scent of whiskey emminating from him. Token stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at Clyde.   
"Toke.... do you remember last night?"   
"Oh... uh.... yeah. Sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologising!" He laughed.  
"Why should you apologise? You didn't do anything wrong."   
"Neither did you!" Clyde stopped grinning. And lowered his voice. "Do you.... regret it?"  
"Do you?"   
"I asked first!"  
"No Clyde, I don't." Clyde looked up into tokens rich brown eyes. "Fuck. Sorry. If you do, thats fine...."  
"No! I don't regret it! I... I fucking love you man!"   
"Oh. Well. I love you too."  
"Awesome. Do you want to, like..... go out with me? I'll even take you on a real date!" Clyde looked excited at the prospect of planning a date for himself and token.  
"Yes! I mean, uh, sure...."   
The pair grinned at each other before leaning in. Their lips met and it was so... perfect. It didn't matter that they were hungover, or that they tasted like stale liquor breath. It was perfect, because it was Clyde and token.


	27. The devil on my shoulder said try this instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip

The small blond awoke to see.... a pale chest. His face was buried in the chest of his boyfriend. He grinned to himself, before looking up at the noirettes face. Damien was looking at him with a deeply affectionate look on his face. He leant down and sweetly kissed the smaller boy curled on top of him.  
"Morning, beautiful." He smiled. He's so perfect, fuck.  
"Good Morning, dear!" Pip trilled gleefully. He still couldn't believe that Damien was finally his boyfriend.   
He was so happy he could explode. 

They really did make a good couple.


	28. I want to kiss every single scar that you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle

Sent at 5:44am  
StanDarsh: Kyle, I love you. Obviously. But like. I LOVE you. As in. I'm in love with you.  
StanDarsh: before you ask, no, I'm not drunk.  
StanDarsh: I just... I just walked in on token and Clyde kissing. And I wished that was me and you. I'm sorry.  
StanDarsh: I understand if you hate me, or whatever. But I've been in love with you since we were ten. Fuck. I'm sorry.   
StanDarsh: shit I shouldn'tve told you. I'm so disgusting. You probably don't want to talk to me now. I get that. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. I'll leave you alone I guess. 

Kyle tried to call Stan 10 times before texting back.

Sent at 6:26am  
KyleyB: Stan are you okay? I love you too, dumbass. Why aren't you picking up the phone?   
KyleyB: I'm coming over. I'm worried. Please don't have done something stupid.

Kyle practically ran to stans house. When he got there he was surprised to see Stans mom, Sharon on the porch.

"Sharon! Is Stan home?" Kyles voice was tinged with desperation, and then panic flooded through him when he saw tears in her eyes.  
"He's in his room." Her voice was cracked and broken.  
"What's... what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kyle loved Sharon like a second mom, seeing as that's essentially what she had been to him, so he was concerned about her crying.   
"Did you know that Stan has been self harming?" She looked up at Kyle, tears running down her cheeks.   
"Uhm. Yes. But I found out about a week ago. And he asked me not to say anything." The redhead could feel the guilt rising in his chest, his voice catching on the last word.   
"Oh. I..... I don't.... I found him, earlier. I didn't know what to do. I got angry. I wasn't really mad at him... I'm just so worried" she cried.  
"Fuck. Sorry. Uhm. Can I, like, go up?"  
"Of course, Kyle! He needs you right now..."

Kyle took the stairs two at a time, his short legs not making it an easy task, but it was faster. He pushed open stans door and saw the noirette curled into himself on the floor, his arm bandaged up.   
"Stan." He breathed as he knelt on the floor beside him.   
"Kyle?" He lifted his head from where it was tucked against his chest. "Why are you here? Why don't you hate me?" He practically wailed. Kyle laid beside him.  
"Stan, why would I hate you?"   
"I fucked up. I fucked up our friendship and then I fucked up my promise to stop just like I always fuck everything up." His voice was tiny and hoarse.  
"Stan. Love. You haven't fucked anything up. It's okay. I'm here." The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Stan. "I love you. It's okay. I love you too. So much. I hate to see you in pain, but I'm not mad."   
Stan looked almost pained. "You love me too?" His voice was so quiet Kyle almost didn't hear him.   
"Of course I do, Stan. I thought that was pretty clear! Why else would I want you to get better so much? I love you more than anything. I'm here." He tucked his head under stans, keeping his arms around him. "I'll always be here."


	29. How ya doing? I feel better than alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny

The blond leant against his boyfriend, his phone on loud speaker. Kyles voice rang tinnily from the shitty little speakers.  
"So, you two finally admitted you're gay as fuck for each other and got to together?" Kenny laughed.  
"KENNY!! Don't be a dick. But yes, essentially."  
"Well, gee, I sure am happy for you fellas" butters' sunshiney voice spoke, affection clear.   
"Thanks butters. How are you two going, by the way?" Kenny could hear the smirk in kyles voice. He knew kenny had been in love with butters for years, and he still loved to tease him about it.   
"Oh, were great! Kennys a swell guy, and he's sure something in bed!" One think Kenny had learned about butters since they had gotten together was that although he seemed all sweet and innocent, he was actually a kinky little fucker who almost didn't realize how some of the things he said were innapropriate. They could hear Kyle spluttering down the line and Kenny let out a laugh, wrapping one arm around butters and running the other through his butterscotch hair.   
"Well, Ky, I've got to go, I need to fuck my boyfriend right now, so you have fun. Bye" Kenny smiled, hanging up before pressing butters back against the mattress.


	30. Our stories are forever entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig

"Tweek.... Will you officially be my boyfriend?" Craig stood in the en suite of the bedroom he just fucked tweek in. He stared at himself in the mirror. Hickies lined his neck and his back and shoulders were scratched up. Craig personally thought he'd never looked better. Ok, fuck it, I'm just going to go and ask him.

"Uh, tweek.... Will you.... uhhh....." god, why am I so nervous?! "Willyoubemyboyfriend" he rushed the words out.   
"Tweek looked up at him, grinning right up to his big green eyes. "Agh! Of course I will, Craig!" He practically lept into the taller boys arms, their skin slapping together. They still hadnt bothered to get dressed.   
Tweeks hair was more of a mess than usual, and he had finger shaped bruises on his neck and hips. He looked gorgeous.   
"Oh thank God. I was sort of worried you'd say no...."   
"Why? Craig, gahhh I might not have known you that long, but I think I already might.... NGH sort of uhm... love you." He practically whispered the last two words.  
Craig pushed him down, back to the mattress, before dropping down on top of him. His hands immediately went to tweeks messy blond hair.   
"I love you too, honey." He spoke softly into tweeks ear before dropping his face down to the side of tweeks neck. He wanted to mark him all over as his.   
Tweek Tweak was Craig Tuckers boyfriend. Imagine that.


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig

Walking into school on Monday was surreal. Not only did he have his gorgeous boyfriend curled into his side, but it seemed everyone had gotten together. It was weird. Meeting up with his friends at Tokens locker, as usual, he saw Clydes arm wrapped around token.   
"Hey asshole, how come you didn't tell me?" He spoke to his best friend. The brunette grinned.  
"Not like you told me either." He winked, nodding towards tweek.

At lunch, the lunch room was practically filled with couples. Butters sat on kennys lap, feeding his boyfriend fries. At the same table, Stan pressed himself against Kyle, the redhead blushing softly. Cartman glared at all of his friends.

Christophe had his thigh pressed against Gregorys, their hands entwined beneath the table. Pips legs were slung across Damien's, the taller boys arms wrapped around the brit. Michael and his girlfriend were eating comfortably, arms loosely around one another. Pete was sitting between Mikes legs, mikes head against the top of Pete's. Even Firkle had someone against him.... wait, was that Ike Broflovski?! Kyles brother? Weird.....   
As he continued to look around the room he was shocked to see his own little sister wrapped up in kennys sisters arms.   
"Trish? Didn't know you had a girlfriend." He smirked at her as she blushed and flipped him off.  
"I wish I could say I didn't know you had a boyfriend..... but Jesus he's so loud. Next time please wait till I'm not home." She teased.  
"GAHH! I'M S-SORRY!" Tweek was bright read.  
"Honey, she's just teasing." Craig spoke in to his boyfriends hair.   
"O-oh...." 

 

In chemistry, Craig sat with Kyle. Mostly because Kyle more or less dragged him through the class.   
"So, Kyle, you and marsh finally fucked then?"   
The redheads face went the same colour as his hair. "N-no!" He sputtered.  
"Huh. Figured with all those years of bottling shit up there'd be more.... sexual tension."  
"Craig! Sex wasn't what either of us needed this weekend....." he went even redder, if that was possible.


End file.
